Guatemalaball
Guatemalaball |nativename = Republic of Guatemalaball : República de Guatemalabola : Cuauhtēmallān (Native American name) |founded = September 15, 1821 |onlypredecessor = Federal Republic of Central Americaball |predicon = Federal Republic of Central America |image = Guatemala.png |caption = The Eternal Spring Countryball |government = Republic |personality = He has a very happy and fun personality, often tells a lot of jokes... but he is stressed. |language = Spanish 21 Mayan Languages |type = Latin American |capital = Guatemala Cityball |affiliation = OASball SICAball PARLACENball ACSBall WTOball NAMball UNball |religion = Christianity * Catholic * Evangelicalism * Protestantism Judaism Mesoamerican Paganism |friends = Spainball El Salvadorball Hondurasball (Frenemy) USAball Israelcube |enemies = Cubaball Mexicoball Chinaball Hondurasball (Frenemy) Formerly: Sovietball |likes = Textiles, Tidy Clay, marimba, idiophone, Rigoberta Menchú, Mayans, Tikal Temple, Malacates Trébol Shop, Rafael Álvarez Ovalle, Ricardo Arjona, Football (Soccer), arts and crafts, Mayan archaeology, Ancient Mesoamerican sites, wildflowers, inactive volcanoes, His Ballet, diverse landscapes, The Ceiba Tree, La Monja Blanca flower, the Quetzal bird, Tecún Umán, and tourism. |hates = War, oppression, being called Mexican/Spanish, Active Volcanoes, Rape, slavery, droughts, Corruption, Illegal Drug trades, drug trafficking, Non-government groups, hostilities, oppression, murders, malnourishment. |predecessor = UPCAball |intospace = No, but has space apps |bork = Maya maya / Guate, Guate |food = Chiltepe, Coffee, Tamales, Chocolate, Bananas |reality = |imagewidth = default }}Guatemalaball, officially the Republic of Guatemalaball, is a countryball in Northern Central America at the south-east of Mexicoball. He is very close with his 4 other brothers, Honduras and El Salvador neighboring to the east with the Caribbean sea, Nicaragua, and Costa Rica, including his rival Belizeball who he always has land disputes on the north-east; and his southern border is from the Pacific Ocean. The country is divided into 22 Departments, including the capital Guatemala Cityball, giving him a total area of 42,042 square miles (108,889 sq km), making him the 105th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he has a population of about 17.3 million inhabitants making the 67th popular country in the world. Being Geographically in Central America already gives Guatemala the advantage of joining OASball, as well as being part of UNball like almost every other country of the world. His national day is September 15th, and his astrological sign is Virgo. Personaliy Guatemala is often seen as one of the more friendly countries in Central America as of today. While he has had 3 regimes, a revolution, and a civil war in his entire life, that does not stop him from trying to change his life today. Though he does have a few problems he still needs to address, such as the volcano, drugs, and crime, he remains one of the most developed and democratic countries in Latin America. History Guatemala was born as a 3ball during VI century BC. Spanish Empireball discovered his clay in 1521 when Mayaball died. 'Pre Columbian-Era' Guatemala's Pre-Columbian era can be divided into the Preclassic period (from 2000 BC to 250 AD), the Classic period (250 to 900 AD) and the Postclassic period (900 to 1500 AD). From 2500 a. C. until the tenth century, The Mayans lived a flourishing era. However, it didn't last too much, since Spanish Empireball arrived in the region. 'Spanish Colonization Era' Spanish Empireball arrived in Guatemala in 1524, the year in which his first villa, Villa de Santiago, was also founded in honour of the apostle. The Spanish domination of Guatemala lasted almost 300 years, during that time the country was administratively formed, and its main cities and its industries, like agricultural production. Cocoa, sugar cane, paint for textiles, wood, was the main work of this region, where architecture also developed in an important way. Emperor Agustin Iturbide, supported by the Central American population, incorporated the region into the Empire of Mexico, but in 1821, after several internal conflicts, a congress declared the independence of the Federation of United Provinces of Central America with other countryballs, which remained until 1838, when the Union dissolved. 'Independence' In 1840, Guatemala gained its independence from UPCAball. In 1871 began a revolution that overthrew the government and began a liberal period that remained, with brief interruptions, until 1944 when another revolution was formed. The government of Justo Rufino Barrios, from 1873, was marked by anticlerical politics and economic development, based investment in large coffee-producing properties. Its social policy, however, was detrimental to the Indians, who were subordinated to an almost servile labor regime. 'Modern Era' From 1954 to 1996 USAball and his allies helped the Central American crisis with other countryballs of Central America from Communist Revolution throughout his civil war. Including in 1992 when Guatemala has received the Nobel Peace Prize with Rigoberta Menchú's native's movement, making the last countryball of Central American crisis. Like El Salvadorball, he has been suffered and survived by natural disasters such as Hurricane Stan in 2005. And since 2006, Guatemala has been resolving against impunity with a UNball's help. Relationships Friends * Spainball - My mother! * El Salvadorball - He considers me his favorite brother... * Hondurasball - Brother and close friend. * USAball - My Half brother... * Nicaragua - Also Brother and close friend. * Costa Rica - My sister! Enemies * Mexicoball - We don't have good relations with their "hermanazo" because of Soconuscoball and Chiapasball. * Belizeball - WORST ENEMY!!!!... We have an unresolved territorial dispute. He claims that it's his territory since 1821, which it's not true. * UKball - Belize's protective father. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors How to draw Draw Guatemalaball is simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes # Color the outer ones of this blue # Draw the coat of arms of Guatemala in the white stripe # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Images File:Guatemalaaaaaaaa.png Polandball_Guatemala_Map.png DCkITRM.png Image-3.jpg Central_American_crisis.png FEGm8Pm.png Guatemalaballbela.png V6h1.jpg Guatemala.png Mexico-Guatemala-Nahuatl.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Guatemalamayaball.png Guatemalamayaball 2.jpg Guatemalamayaball 3.png Guatemalamayaball 4.jpg Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics 'gfjIpA5.png W4xtW21.png seMJ2WL.png Guatemala_Mexico_USA_-_Border_Wall.png Mexico_US_Guatemala_Nicaragua_Honduras_Panama_Costa_Rica_El_Salvador_-_Come_On_Mexico.jpg Do Not Cross.png CC_6DCFUMHR7UquPKHuoWLMN27XGoO2BLfGYsW4FnUMHKGhfYbU5x.jpg|un departamento de guatemala Y59naFX.png Central American Chicken food.jpg VoNkUek.png US Imprisonment of Latinos.png Gifs Mexico in Costa Ricaball.gif Comics }}ru:Гватемала zh:危地马拉球 es:Guatemalaball pl:Guatemalaball pt:Guatemalaball fr:Guatemalaballe ru:Гватемала Category:Central America Category:Catholic Category:America Category:Latin America Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Poor Category:Guatemalaball Category:UNball Category:Blue White Category:Countryballs Category:Characters Category:Tea Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Corrupt Category:Chocolate